1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor memory device compatible with various systems having different kinds of data input/output (I/O) bandwidths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory device has a fixed I/O bandwidth. A system using a memory device may have different bandwidths depending on manufacturing companies or its usage. Therefore, the conventional memory device requires an additional interfacing device to be used in a system having different data bandwidth from that of the conventional memory device.